1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to catch basin covers of the type normally employed to form a closure at the ground level with respect to a catch basin as used in providing drainage for streets, roadways and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior structures of this type may be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 760,841, 881,003 and 2,537,654. In U.S. Pat. No. 881,003 the artifical stone sewer cap comprises a relatively thick square body member with a central opening and transversely positioning reinforcing bars. There are no reinforcing members approximately defining the finished shape of the cover as in the case of present invention.
In U.S. Pat. No. 760,841 a substantially square artificial stone sewer cap is disclosed and the reinforcement is confined to a slotted member positioned adjacent one edge thereof. There is no comparable reinforcing structure having the approximate shape of the finished cover.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,537,654 a few transversely extending reinforcing bars are employed. There are no reinforcing members defining a shape substantially similar to and comparable in outline with the catch basin cover of the present invention.
This invention provides a simple and inexpensively formed catch basin cover and cap which may be quickly and easily made by relatively unskilled labor utilizing matching outline forms and appropriately shaped reinforcing structures cooperating to form a desirable reinforced concrete catch basin cover.